plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Disco-Tron 3000 (PvZH)
225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Dancing Science Zombie |ability = When played: Make 3 /1 Disco Zombie that says "When played: Make a 1 /1 Backup Dancer." |flavor text = A fully weaponized jukebox.}} :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Disco-tron 3000. Disco-Tron 3000 is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and has 4 /4 . It has no traits, and its ability makes a on a selected lane, unless all other lanes are occupied. Origins It is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Dancing Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Make that says "When played: Make a ." *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description A fully weaponized jukebox. Strategies With Disco-Tron 3000 is a perfect way of getting many zombies on to the lawn, especially in a dancing deck or a rushing deck. If there are not many zombies on the field, using this is recommended to help pressure the plant hero, especially when they have dangerous plants on multiple lanes. Using zombies that boost other dancing zombies is very useful in conjunction with this zombie. Additionally, in a science deck, Disco-Tron 3000 can be buffed quickly and cause a nuisance. The only drawback is the low to average stats of all 3 zombies this makes. Using this in tandem with Unlife of the Party will let it gain +3 /+3 if all other Ground and Height lanes are unoccupied. Against Once this is used, beware. This is because the zombie hero could quite easily pull out any dancing fighters or leave those on field to do quite a bit of damage early on. Using cheap plants can work, particularly against the Backup Dancer and the Disco Zombie, as both have mediocre stats. However, the Disco-Tron 3000 itself should be combated with a better plant, such as Smoosh-Shroom or Smashing Pumpkin. Do not bounce the Disco-Tron 3000, as the zombie hero can reuse it and make more zombies. Additionally, plants with the Splash Damage trait, such as or and tricks that can hurt many zombies at once such as can effectively deal with it and the other zombies it summons. Gallery Disco-Tron 3000 stats.png|Disco-Tron 3000's statistics DiscoCard.PNG|Card Disco-Tron 3000 effect.png|Disco-Tron 3000 making a Disco Zombie DiscoTeammatesPvZH.png|Electric Boogaloo's Backup Dancer, Disco-Tron 3000, and Disco Zombie on the field DiscoTronAttack.png|Disco-Tron 3000 attacking DedTron.png|Destroyed Disco-Tron 3000 Electric Boogaloo Pack.png|Disco-Tron 3000 on Electric Boogaloo's Premium Pack Old Disco-Tron3000HDescription.png|Disco-Tron 3000's statistics DiscoGet.PNG|The player receiving Disco-Tron 3000 from a Premium Pack (pre-1.6.27) Electric Boogaloo Ally Pack Promotion.png|Disco-Tron 3000 on Electric Boogaloo's Ally Pack DiscoShadow.PNG|Disco-Tron 3000's silhouette DiscoTronPremiumPack.png|The player receiving Disco-Tron 3000 from a Premium Pack Trivia *This is the only science zombie in the Crazy class. *This is the only zombie from Far Future to be in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *This is the first card that uses one card to make three other zombies. *This and Octo-Pet are the only cards to have the legendary shine effect attached to them when played despite they are not legendary. Category:Dancing cards Category:Science cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Robot zombies